


Secrets Given Away

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Juudai is just mentioned, Misawa's only there briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Juudai gave away one of Shou's most closely kept secrets to Kenzan.  Sort of.  Not on purpose.  Not directly.  But enough.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Secrets Given Away

**Title:** Secrets Guven Away  
 **Characters:** Shou, Kenzan, Misawa  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 1,000  
 **Genre:** Friendship, Humor|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, YGO GX, canon, B43, roll a dice & generate that many random words that are used in the story  
 **Notes:** Shortly after Shou is promoted to Yellow.  
 **Summary:** Juudai gave away one of Shou's most closely kept secrets to Kenzan. Sort of. Not on purpose. Not directly. But enough.

* * *

Shou lay back on his bed. _His_ bed, not a bunk bed. He’d slept in the Osiris Red bunk-beds for so long that the idea of opening his eyes and not seeing slats above him required getting used to. So did the soft mattress underneath him. The ones in Red weren’t anywhere near this comfortable. They weren’t rock-hard and thin, no matter what the stories he’d heard Yellows and Blues pass among themselves, but they weren’t this soft, either. 

_I don’t know if I like it._ Part of him wanted to go back to Red and spend more time with his aniki. After all, if he didn’t do that, that dinosaur Kenzan would try to claim – again – that he was aniki’s younger brother friend and Shou wasn’t having _any_ of that! 

He sat up, ready to head back out, when the door opened and there stood Kenzan, as if the thought of him conjured his presence. Shou glared at him. 

“What do _you_ want?” He didn’t like that grin on Kenzan’s face as the other strolled over. 

“I picked up something interesting from aniki earlier,” Kenzan said, and the grin on his face just got worse. “He said something about you being ticklish.” 

Shou would have jumped right out the window if he could. “He wouldn’t tell you that!” 

“Well, he really didn’t,” Kenzan said, all of that muscle of his in between Shou and the door. “He saw Fubuki-sempai trying to tickle Asuka-sempai and said Fubuki-sempai would have better luck with you.” 

Shou decided he’d heard enough. He darted around Kenzan, or tried to, and squawked when one of Kenzan’s meaty hands caught onto his jacket and lifted him off the ground. His legs kicked and flailed, his arms too bound by the jacket to do anything. 

Then, the fingers of Kenzan’s other hand traced down first one side, then the other. Shou held out as much as he could, still squirming, until Kenzan hit _that spot_ , right in his left armpit, and he started laughing, squirming even more. 

He drew in great gulping gasps of air, shaking his head and squirming. Almost by accident he managed to get a whack on Kenzan, who didn’t so much as twitch. “Let me go!” Shou shrieked, hoping to get this to end before Kenzan found out about his feet. 

He almost didn’t believe it when Kenzan finally set him down and looked at him. Shou wrapped his arms around himself and glared. 

“That wasn’t _funny_!” Fury raged in every scrap of Shou’s body. He wasn’t just going to let Kenzan get away with it. He didn’t know yet what he’d do, but it would be something! Dueling wouldn’t be good enough for this. Kenzan didn’t _deserve_ a fair and honorable duel. 

Kenzan started to move around him. “I thought it was-don!” 

Shou didn’t think, not for so much as a second. Instead, he tackled Kenzan, latching onto the broad boy’s back, wrapping his legs around Kenzan’s waist, and started to race his fingers up and down Kenzan’s own sides. 

“What are you doing-don?” Kenzan squawked, wriggling almost as much as Shou had. Shou kept right on him, hunting for whatever vulnerable points he could find. His legs wiggled to get to Kenzan’s stomach and he traced his fingers from Kenzan’s sides and arms to his throat. 

He didn’t want to hurt the big lug. Kenzan hadn’t really hurt him. But Shou didn’t like being tickled and turnabout was absolutely fair play. If Kenzan hadn’t wanted this, then he shouldn’t have come to bother him in the first place. 

“Isn’t it funny?” Shou teased as he continued to tickle and Kenzan wriggled and wriggled, little snickers of laughing spurting out of him. “I think it is!” 

No one could have guessed how far this might have gone if someone else hadn’t appeared in the doorway – Misawa. He stared at the two as if he’d never seen either of them before in his entire life. 

“What kind of noise are you making here?” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m trying to study.” 

Shou bounced off Kenzan’s back, moving so that their eyes met for a second. This was something just between the two of them – like a duel, only different. Only they needed to know what was going on, and why it was going on. No need to explain. Misawa would probably just lecture them about the dignity of Ra Yellow or something. 

“Nothing!” The two echoed in unison. Misawa glared even harder, clearly not believing them, before he sniffed, and headed on back to his room. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Shou tensed, expecting Kenzan to try for a second round. Instead, the burly boy gave him a look. 

“Want to get some food?” Kenzan offered in a tone of reconciliation. “All of that got me pretty hungry.” 

Shou wasn’t certain if he wanted to believe him. After all, this started because of Kenzan. Why would he just suddenly change? But his stomach said that he wanted something to eat and while he wasn’t sure about the bed, he really was sure about the food in Ra Yellow – he loved it a lot more than the plain meals served in Osiris Red. 

“Let’s go,” he said, choosing to concentrate on getting something eatable instead of continuing what happened before. Kenzan seemed to make the same decision, as the two of them headed out of Shou’s room and down to the dining hall. 

He considered for a few moments as they walked. He had to take two steps for every one of Kenzan’s, which didn’t give him a lot of thinking time, but after a lifetime of following in his brother’s footsteps, he wasn’t that bad at it. 

“Kenzan-kun?” Shou finally said. “Do you know if aniki is ticklish? Cause I don’t know.” They’d never talked about it before. 

Kenzan tilted his head to the side and his eyes gleamed bright and mischievous. “Why don’t we find out?” 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I love friendship stories as much as I love torment! Also, the random words are: soft, hurt, concentrate, explain, & eatable.


End file.
